Total Drama ReBoot
by adifferenttateofmind
Summary: 22 contestants. 2 lovely hosts. One million dollars at stake. A world of possibilities. APPS CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, before we begin, I really suck at SYOC stories, but I just finished All-Stars, and have been binge-watching Island, World Tour, and Revenge; and really missing it all.**

**Send in your applications, and we can see how far this goes!**

**And…action!**

* * *

><p>A young woman in her mid-twenties, who looked so similar to Chris McLean, it was uncanny, tapped on the camera lens with a look of annoyance on her face. A mint-colored goop was smeared across her face, caked between her eyebrows where little frown-lines had taken place.<p>

"Is this thing even working?" she whined, triple-tapping the lens into it, bringing her round, mint-colored chin even closer into the frame. "Laura, could you come look at this damn thing already?"

A blonde woman also in her mid-twenties scurried into the frame, her face shiny and slicked back. A pink robe draped her petite frame and hung loosely as she brought her face next to Piper's.

"Piper," Laura's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "I think that if the red light's on, the camera's working."

The mint-colored woman, apparently Piper, widened her eyes as realization hit, hip-checking the blonde out of the frame. Her hands flew up to both cover the camera and wipe the goop off her face at the same time.

"Turn it off, Laura! Turn it off!" she squealed, her panicked expression easily seen through the cracks between her fingers.

The frame went dark with an _oomph_ from behind. A few seconds later, the frame was filled with Piper's upper body. She gave the camera a finger-wiggle and smiled, not noticing the smudge of mint still smeared across her cheek.

"Hello audience and viewers at home! I'm your new host, Piper Francis, followed by our camerawoman, Laura Rivvens. This season was supposed to be hosted by the infamous Chris McLean, but," she giggled. "Uncle Chris got a little tied up."

A muffled yelp sounded from behind and the camera shook as Laura rushed to quiet the noise. A crash, followed by a sickening groan makes Piper look back at the camera, her eyes wide. She placed a finger to her lips and shot the audience a small grin, making Laura giggle as she took her place back behind the camera.

"Oopsie…roll the application!"

* * *

><p><em>1) <em>If I have seen your application a million times, I love them a lot, but please try to change them a little bit if you want them to get on the show. I'm only taking different stereotypes, so no 'Farm Girl' or 'Lone Wolf'.

_2)_ I want to have at least 20 applications. That's ten boy and ten girls. Each person can only send in two applications though.

_3) _No half-human, half-whatever!

_4) _Please remember not every character has to be level 7 insanity with ADHD and OCD! Normal is good sometimes!

_5)_ Antagonists are great, so don't be afraid to send them in!

_6) _You can send me messages on your opinions of who should be voted off, but don't expect them to be completely followed.

_7) _Everything in the application must be filled out in detail!

_8) _To be sure you read the rules, write 'Penguini' in the subject of the PM/the top of your application.

* * *

><p>APP<p>

Basics{

Name:

Gender:

Age: (15-18)

Hometown:

Family: (extensive information is optional)

Pets: (optional)

Appearance{

Hair: (color and style)

Eyes: (color and shape)

Skin: (shade, birthmarks, freckles, etc)

Other Skin Details: (tattoos, moles, warts, etc)

Build{

Height: (feet and inches)

Weight: (pounds)

Clothing{

Everyday Shirt:

Everyday Pants:

Everyday Footwear:

Everyday Accessories:

Swimwear:

Nightwear:

Formal Wear:

Piercings: (optional)

About Them{ (warning: this will get extensive)

Stereotype:

General Personality: (5-10 sentences)

Positive Traits: (about 5)

Negative Traits: (about 5)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fear: (include why)

Most Embarrassing Past Moment:

What Embarrassing Moment Might Happen On the Show:

Are They Allowed To Date:

Do They Already Have A Soul Mate:

Will They Crush On Anyone In the Game:

Can I Make Them Hook Up:

What Kind Of Person:

Sexuality:

Who Would They Be Enemies With: (stereotypes)

Who Would They Be Friends With: (stereotypes)

How Do They Act Around Their Enemies: (minimal 3 sentences)

How Do They Act Around Their Friends: (minimum 3 sentences)

How Do They Act Around the Host: (minimum 3 sentences)

Are They An Antagonist:

Favorites{

Favorite Color:

Favorite Movie:

Favorite Book:

Favorite Band/Musical Artist:

Other Favorites: (anything interesting)

Medical Stuff{

Current Injuries/Disabilities:

Mental Conditions: (optional)

Insanity: (1-10)

Other{

Advantages:

Disadvantages:

Advanced/Secret Talent:

Audition Tape: (non-optional)

Quote You Would Like Them To Say:

Reaction To Losing:

Reaction To Winning:

Other: (anything I may have missed)

**A/N: I know it's very lengthy, but stick with it.**

**PM me if it doesn't fit in the reviews.**

**I'm considering adding one or two OCs of my own.**

**Anyways, review and PM!**


	2. Cast List

**A/N: And just in time for Christmas, we have the final cast list for Total. Drama. ReBoot!**

**If your character is listed below, please answer the questions about your OC!**

**And have a happy holiday!**

* * *

><p><strong>Males ~<strong>

Brian Clarke - The Quiet Analyst

Jasper Jordan - The Cute Chemist

Christopher Robin O'Dare - The Hippie Swamp Rat

Ace Rose - The Timid Gay

Zach Evans - The Gay Jock

Jacque Cortez Metoyer - The Con-Artist

Regio Scaffold - The Charismatic Rocker

Jason Daniels - The Opiniated Wingman

Conner Colburn - The Unlucky One

Landon Dominic - The Space Enthusiast

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies ~<strong>

Mackenzie ' Mack' Sharpiro - The Clingy 'Girlfriend'

Alexa Gabrielle - The Clumsy Stoner

Lane Cyrus - The Sarcastic Dancer

Kharina Maria - The Carefree Cutie

Tabitha 'Tabi' Elizabeth - The Pastel Punk

Lizzy Spears - The Demonic Beauty

Ardette Phyllis Bayne - The Rebellious Ballerina

Dahlia Jeanette - The Reckless Punk

Eden Bryana - The Sexy Manipulator

Yvette Rouere - The Bashful Albino

* * *

><p><strong>Please answer if chosen!<br>**

Most Prized Possession:

How do they react upon arriving?:

How do they react upon losing?:

How do they react upon winning?:

Your OC would most likely be freinds with?:

Your OC would most likely be enemies with?:

Your OC would most likely crush on?:


End file.
